runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Lava's Return
|items= * A good ranged weapon Recommend: *Armour, weapon, food, potions and anything else you might need in combat }} Spoiler warning: Plot and/or ending details follow. Walkthrough To start the quest, teleport to Future RuneScape, go to Al Kharid, go to Osman's house and talk to the blond boy with the samurai sword, he will explain everything to you, go to the Dining Room of the Lumbrige Castle, speak with Lance and you will get teleported to Edgeville, take out your best equipment and a ranged weapon you can use, and enter the Wilderness, you will have to defeat 10 Lava minions, attack them from distance with your ranged weapon, they will freeze for three turns if you range them, when they are near, melee them, don't worry if you die, you will get healed and go to the fight again, when you have beaten them, the real clan will appear and the leader will hit a 99 in you, you will get healed again and teleported to Al Kharid Hospital, you will need to capture all the clan members. Falador Castle Your first attempt will be to capture the leader that is in Falador Castle, he will summon two otherworldy beings, and poison them, fight the beings from range , the leader will escape, but we won't bother you again, continue to the next part Mountain You will see a cutscene, will get healed and teleported with Jigo to a small mountain, where you will find "The man of the Pixies", you will need to fight him, turn Protect from Magic and melee him, you will not hit anything on him until the pixies that cover his body die, he will turn all black, turn the prayer off, and kill him normally, after that, Jigo will tell you that lots of enemies are coming and that you have to defeat them to go back, this enemies have 1 HP, but there are hundreds of them, you must kill them to pass through, Jigo will help you, when you are finally down, you will go back to Falador. Forest You will get healed again and will go to a forest, go behind a fallen tree, you will see "Bear Paw", range him, he won't hit you until he transforms into a bear and breaks the tree, turn Protect from Melee on and get near him, melee him, if he tries to go away, change to Protect from Magic and try to get as near as you can, because when he goes away is to shoot a shadow ball, that affects him if he is near, when you get him to 1 HP, he will turn back to human and will die. Rooftops You will get again healed and teleported with Lance to the roof of a factory, you will fight "Gray Boy" that will refuse to fight Lance because he is a kid, so he will fight you, turn Protect from Missiles on and mage him (if you are of a low magic level, use melee instead), when he drops to 1 HP, Lance will use atomic impact and break his bow, he will surrender and go to jail. Outcome Later, the Leader and Nikolai will appear and make a peace treaty with Lance as RuneScape representative, after Drakan killed the other one of their group and their minions rebelled against them, they say they don't like that type of life any more. Congratulations! Quest complete!. Rewards * in all combat skills. *10,000 Coins *Ability to go to visit the New Lava Clan, and do some actions in there: **Play chess with Nikolai. **Train on some summoned monsters and cave creatures, if you die you will retain your items and appear in the cave entrance. **You can buy a Lava Clan Cape from the Leader for 100 coins, it provides extra protection against magic. Category:Future RuneScape